


Sleigh Ride

by haderz_gonna_hade



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Christmas - Fandom, nick kringle - Fandom, noelle movie
Genre: Bill Hader - Freeform, F/M, I need to be stopped, New Relationship, bill hader gave me a santa kink, cute christmas stuff, smut is in chapter 5 btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haderz_gonna_hade/pseuds/haderz_gonna_hade
Summary: February at the North Pole is always pretty boring. Christmas is long over, it’s bitter cold, and everyone just seems tired. This was an especially boring February for a young elf called Belle Evergreen. That is until she ran into Santa’s son, Nick Kringle, in her favorite hot chocolate shop. Belle was at the shop early to beat the rush, and Nick was there recovering from an all-night sleigh flying lesson.
Relationships: Nick Kringle/ Original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chit-Chat

The line was already pretty long, after all this was the best hot chocolate place at the Pole. Belle was just ahead of Nick in line. He had seen her there a million times before and he always thought she was really cute. Sleep-deprived and emboldened by his relatively successful sleigh piloting adventure, he plucked up the courage to talk to her. “Crazy how busy this place gets, huh?”

“Uh yeah” Belle replied, puzzled by the sudden small talk.

“I’ve seen it before with over an hour’s wait.” He continued.

“Ha ha yeah me too,” she bit her lip nervously, “but it’s so worth the wait. This stuff is to die for, right?”

“Yeah, totally.” Nick replied. _Figgy pudding this is awkward. Way to go, Nick,_ he thought, trying to figure out how to continue the conversation without sounding desperate. Meanwhile, Belle was flustered by the fact that Nick Kringle, Santa’s son and heir, had even bothered to talk to her.

“So uh, what’s your name?” Nick winced at the sound of his own voice.

“I’m Belle, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kringle”

“Oh you can just call me Nick.” He smiled boyishly.

“Okay, Nick” she caught sight of his left hand, which was wrapped up in a bandage, “Oh my garland, what happened to your hand?”

“Oh this? Blitzen bit me yesterday while I was trying to fix his harness. It’s no big deal though.” He chuckled embarrassedly.

“Ouch, I didn’t know that reindeer bite.”

“Oh yeah, those nutcrackers are not afraid to nip at anyone. Especially me apparently.”

“Good to know, they’re really cute though. It must be so cool to work with them every day.”

“Yeah I guess.” Nick was never fond of the reindeer and was always a little confused about why people loved them so much. To him, they were just smelly, moody, tick-covered beasts.

The line moved along pretty fast, and soon they were near the front.

“What are you gonna get?” Nick asked.

“Dark chocolate with peppermint, you?”

“Hey me too! With whipped cream?”

“No, I’m more of a marshmallow girl.” Belle smiled.

The cashier called for the next person in line and Belle stepped up. Nick thought about offering to buy for her, but he didn’t want to come off presumptuous and cocky. He waited for her to place her order and then bought his own. The two new friends waited for their drinks together and continued to chat. Their orders came out simultaneously.

“Do you maybe want to sit together?” Nick asked nervously as they approached a table near the corner.

“Sure, I’d love to.” Belle replied a little star-struck.

They ended up sitting and talking for the better part of an hour. The conversation came so naturally, it was as if they were just old friends catching up after a time apart. They talked about Belle’s job at the NND (Naughty or Nice Department) and complained about the cold. They bonded quickly over parental pressures and having to live up to a family name. Belle’s grandfather was an Elder Elf and her father was in line to become one as well. Although that was not quite as much pressure as being the next Santa Claus, it brought about its own set of problems. Eventually, Belle had to leave for work and Nick desperately needed a nap.

“So, I’ll see you around?” Nick asked, now with much more confidence.

“Absolutely, I’ll probably be here at the same time tomorrow, see you then?”

“Perfect, yeah, I’ll see you then.”

“Bye, Nick.” He smiled when she said his name. He sighed as he watched her disappear around the corner. _That went well_ he thought. He was used to those words being said sarcastically, but this time things actually did go well for a change.


	2. Table For Two

After a few more morning hot chocolate runs, Nick and Belle were becoming quite close. On Friday morning, Nick asked if she had any plans for the weekend.

“Not really, I’m just having dinner with my parents on Sunday. What about you?” Belle hoped this was going where she thought it was going.

“I have tomorrow off, no stinking reindeer to deal with for me!” Nick chuckled, a little nervous to ask what he wanted to ask. He sipped his hot chocolate and got a little whipped cream on his face.

“So, uh, I was wondering” he started but Belle interrupted without thinking. She reached over and gently wiped the corner of his mouth with her thumb. “Sorry you just had a little cream there, I, sorry that was weird.” Nick was a little shaken, both by the embarrassment and by Belle’s soft touch on his cheek.

“No no, you’re fine, that wasn’t weird, I uh, thank you.” Nick started to blush, and Belle couldn’t help but think how Santa-like he looked with his bright pink cheeks and nose. “You look like him, you know,” Belle blurted out, “like Santa.” She instantly regretted it, he probably gets that all the time, and she knows how much stress he’s under regarding his father. But he seemed to take it in good humor, “So you’re saying I look like an old man? Harsh.” He smiled.

“So what were you saying before?” Belle tried to play it cool.

“Oh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab lunch tomorrow, you know, since we both won’t be here so early in the morning.”

“Yeah that’d be awesome, I’d love to!”

“Really?” Nick asked excitedly.

“Of course, I really like hanging out with you, Nick.”

“Oh good, I really like you too, hanging out with you I mean.” He barely got the words out. Belle giggled, Nick was really cute when he got all flustered she thought. They agreed on a time and a place for the next day and parted ways once again.

Saturday was there in a flash, Belle frantically searched for the perfect outfit to wear to her date. _If it even is a date, I think it’s a date, is it a date?_ Her mind kept racing until noon finally came around. She skated over to the restaurant wearing candy cane striped leggings and a short green dress trimmed with white. Nick was waiting outside for her, and her heart jumped when she saw him. He smiled, “Hey you made it! You look jolly!”

“So do you” she tugged on his red and white knitted sweater with a smile. He bit his bottom lip involuntarily when she touched him.

“I put our names in, the hostess said it would be about five to ten minutes.”

“Wow, that’s not bad for this place on a Saturday.” Belle remarked.

“Yeah…” Nick replied. She thought about it for a second and realized what was going on. _Of course,_ she thought _Nick Kringle can get a table anywhere._ Something about that didn’t sit right with her. He had never shown off his name’s power before, and it felt a little weird now that he did. She shrugged it off and decided as long he wasn’t an entitled brat about more important things, she could get over it.

“Caleb Candycane, party of two!” the hostess called out.

“Oh that’s us.” Nick said and lead a suddenly very confused Belle into the restaurant. As soon as they took their seats, Belle asked, “Who the sugar plum fairy is Caleb Candycane?”

“Um, I just don’t like getting special treatment at places like this, so I hide my face and use the name Caleb Candycane. I guess I should have told you that to save some confusion.” He laughed.

“Wait, then how did we get a table so fast?”

Nick took a sudden interest in the floor. “I got here like 25 minutes ago…” he admitted, “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t have to wait out in the cold for too long.”

“That’s really sweet of you, Nick, you didn’t have to do that.” Belle felt a little overwhelmed that someone would do that for her. _I guess that means this IS a date_ she decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot more long-winded than I thought it was gonna be


	3. Mistletoe

Lunch was lovely, but the best part was the warm brownies for dessert. “Ugh I’m stuffed.” Belle sighed as she licked the last bit of chocolate off her fork.

“Me too.” Nick agreed. “Do you want to come over and see the reindeer after this?”

“I thought you hated the reindeer.”

“Yeah but you seem to like them so much, the least I could do is give you a tour of the stables. Besides, maybe if you meet them, you’ll understand where I’m coming from.” He laughed. 

“Okay, Kringle. I’d love to meet the ‘scary smelly beasts’”

The pair skated over to the stables, which were right next to the sleigh room. Meeting the reindeer was a dream come true for Belle. They were so well behaved for her, as if they knew it would make Nick angry to be so kind and not show their true colors. “So, who’s your favorite?” Nick asked as they walked from the stables towards the sleigh shed.

“Definitely Comet,” she giggled, “but Blitzen is a close second.” She added to get a rise out of him. 

Nick smiled and rolled his eyes. They were walking close enough now that their hands would occasionally brush up against each other. Every time they did, Nick could have sworn he saw sparks fly. He had never gotten this far with a girl before, and he really didn’t want to ruin it before they even held hands. _Just do it, Nick_ his heart jumped at the thought. One moment of courage later, their fingers were intertwined. Belle blushed and smiled at him and then at the ground. His hand was so warm and strong. “Sorry if my hand is cold,” she laughed nervously, “I have terrible circulation.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got plenty of heat to give.” _What the sugar plum is that supposed to mean, weirdo_ he regretted ever speaking a word in his life.

“Thanks,” Belle replied awkwardly.

They made it to the sleigh shed and Nick held the door as he welcomed her in.

“Whoa, is that really THE sleigh?”

“The one and only.” Nick confirmed.

Belle approached it in awe. Of course she had seen it every year when Santa returned on Christmas morning, but being this close was something remarkable. She stared at the golden rails and the glossy red finish on the wood that almost had a magical sparkle to it. The seats were covered in shiny red silk and all the rivets that she could see were a brilliant gold color. “Is that re-“

“Real gold? Sure is.” Nick read her mind. He walked over and hopped in, then reached out for her hand with an overzealous “M’lady” She took his arm and he helped her up.

“Oh my garland this is so cool!” she ran her hand along the gold rails. Nick was watching her, completely fascinated by her fascination. _I guess it is pretty cool_ he thought. He had always taken these things for granted; Santa was just his dad, the reindeer were just his pets, the suit was just something he would grow into. Belle noticed that he was suddenly quiet. “What’s wrong, Nick?” she snapped him out of it.

“N-Nothing, I’m just glad you like it.” He smiled. He decided now was not the time for an existential crisis. He reached for her hand again and she gladly took his. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Nick suddenly felt so relaxed. He rubbed her hand with his thumb affectionately. “This is so nice,” Belle started, but a sparkle across the room caught her eye. She picked her head up and took a closer look. Right there in the doorway where they had entered the room, a branch of mistletoe glistened in the afternoon sun. “Nick, look! We passed under the mistletoe together…” Her stomach filled with butterflies when she realized the implications of what she just said.

“Oh yeah, I forgot that was there.” Nick’s face turned bright red. “W-we don’t have to, I mean if you don’t want to, I wou-“ he was cut off by her lips on his. His wide-eyed expression quickly faded into one of pure delight as he kissed her back softly. It wasn’t that long of a kiss, but for them, time stood still. After what felt like a blissful eternity, she broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his and eventually pulled away.

“Wow.” Nick sighed. They spent the next few hours cuddling in the sleigh and talking about anything and everything. Belle felt so safe and warm in his arms that she never wanted to get up. But as the sun began to go down, she decided it was time for her to head home. 

“I’ll walk you home.” Nick offered and she agreed excitedly. They arrived at her front door entirely too quickly. Belle really felt that she could have talked to him forever that night. “I had a great time today, Nick.”

“So did I. When can I see you again?”

“I guess Monday, for our regular hot chocolate date?”

“Such a long time,” he put his hand on her cheek, “very well, until then, sweet Belle.” He kissed her goodnight.

Stepping away from her house, Nick felt like he was walking on the moon. Belle sat with her back against the door. She took a moment before her feelings overcame her, squealing with delight. She felt like a teenager again as she told her cat everything. _Best. Day. Ever!_


	4. Cookie Construction

Two dreadful work weeks went by. Kids on the edge of “Naughty” often fell below the line during the dead of winter, and that made Belle’s job harder. The only happiness she found was in her daily hot chocolate dates with Nick, but even those were losing their charm. Not that she was losing feelings for him, it was quite the opposite actually. It was just that they hadn’t been able to cuddle and talk in private for so long, and Belle’s heart yearned to go back to that afternoon in the sleigh. She dwelled on the memory of their first kiss as she finished up her work on Friday. Nick said in the morning that he had a ton of stuff to do that night and he couldn’t see her after work. Belle was planning her evening of eating leftovers and watching TV with her cat as she packed up her stuff to go home. When she stepped out of the office, much to her surprise, someone was waiting for her.

“Nick! What are you doing here?” She couldn’t believe her eyes, but there he was, holding a bouquet of poinsettias and holly branches. After the shock wore off, she ran to him and nearly leapt into his arms. “Surprise!” he managed to say before she kissed him. She pulled away and turned her attention to the flowers. “Are these for me?” she asked excitedly.

“No, actually they’re for my friend Pattie the polar bear who lives just down the road.” Nick joked. “Of course they’re for you, Bells. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl.” He handed them to her. Belle thought she must be dreaming. She had just been having a terrible day not 2 minutes ago, but all of a sudden, she was the happiest elf in the world.

“Oh Nick, thank you! I don’t even, I mean I--“ she was speechless. He leaned in and kissed her again.

“So I was thinking, how would you feel about a date-night-in tonight?”

“That sounds like the best idea ever, but don’t you have to work on something?” she questioned.

“I talked to my dad and managed to get the night off, we can do anything you want.”

“Anything?” she got a fiery look in her eyes.

“Anything.” He confirmed, almost whispering.

“Let’s make a gingerbread house!” she exclaimed unexpectedly. 

“Gingerbread house it is.” He giggled at her excitement.

They picked up the ingredients from the store and headed over to Nick’s house, which was just an extension of his parents’ house, but it was still separate. His place was nothing to write home about. He didn’t spend all that much time there, so the decorations and furniture were sparse. He didn’t even have the proper baking tools, so they had to raid his parents’ kitchen for a rolling pin, a baking sheet, and cookie cutters. Once they gathered all the necessary items, they began making the most chaotic and structurally compromised gingerbread house the North Pole had ever seen.

“Aren’t you supposed to be good at this, Kringle?” she poked as he piped a very crooked face onto one of the gingerbread men.

“I didn’t inherit the crafty gene.” He laughed as his creation.

“I’ll say.”

Just as they were desperately trying to get the roof to stay on, there came a knock at the door. Belle looked at Nick confused, and he just shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ll go see who it is.” He kissed her cheek as he walked away.

“Noelle! Hey, sis!” Belle heard him say from the other room. She really wanted to meet Noelle and hoped Nick would invite her in. 

“I made you a card, dad said you weren’t feeling well.”

“Oh, um thank you,” he opened the card to reveal an adorable and sparkly cartoon version of himself, and the words ‘Get Well Soon’ in golden letters, “this is beautiful, Ellie. I love it!”

“You’re very welcome. It smells jolly in here, are you baking gingerbread?”

“Yes, actually.”

Noelle looked happily surprised, “Since when do you bake?” she gently punched his arm as siblings do.

“Can you keep a secret?” He knew the real answer was no, but he just couldn’t keep it to himself anymore. “I met a girl.” He whispered.

“Oh my garland! You met a girl?” Noelle shouted, she wasn’t the best at keeping things quiet. Nick motioned for her to shush as he looked around to make sure their dad didn’t hear that. “Sorry,” she whispered, “is she here right now?” she asked excitedly.

“Yes actually, hey wait, you’re good at arts and crafts, do you wanna help us finish the gingerbread house?”

“Of course! Oh this is so exciting, Nicky.”

She followed him back to the kitchen. Belle heard them approaching and tried to busy herself and look like she wasn’t eavesdropping on that whole conversation.  
“Hey Bells, I would like you to meet my sister. Noelle, this is my girlfriend, Belle.”

“Hi Noelle! It’s so jolly to finally meet you, Nick has told me so much about you.”

The two girls became fast friends. Noelle taught them how to properly construct a gingerbread house and ended up doing most of the decorations while Nick and Belle watched in awe. Nick added his dilapidated gingerbread man as the finishing touch as they all stepped back to take in their creation.

“It’s really cool, Ellie.”

“Well it’s not my best work, but the structure is up to code, so this little man won’t have to worry about his roof caving in on top of him.” They all shared a laugh. Belle picked up Nick’s gingerbread man, “I think he’s kinda cute, what should we name him?”

Nick thought about it for a moment before deciding, “Caleb Candycane Jr.”

“Aww that’s a good one, Nicky.” His sister chimed in. 

Belle put the cookie back, “Caleb Candycane Jr. it is.” She smiled and looked up at Nick who was staring at her intensely. His lips looked so soft and inviting, she desperately wanted to kiss him but didn’t want to make it awkward for Noelle. Nick felt the same way.

“Well, I should get going, I’ve got lots of cards to make.” Noelle seemed to sense the tension. “It was great to meet you though, Belle.”

“It was great to meet you too, thanks for saving our sad little house.”

“Here, I’ll walk you out.” Nick offered. When they got to the front door, Noelle whispered, “She’s super cute, Nicky!”

“I know, right?” he whispered back happily.

“You have to tell me everything later.”

“I will.” Nick smiled.

“Goodnight, Nick!” She said, now at a normal volume.

“Night, ‘Elle!” 

When Nick walked back into the kitchen, Belle was ready to pounce. But he had other ideas. 

"Hey Bells, I think I left something in the sleigh shed. Do you want to come get it with me real quick?" 

"Uh, sure." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is not PG...


	5. The Naughty List

Belle was a little shaken. She thought for sure that as soon as his sister left, Nick would kiss her. _And then we would keep kissing, and then we would kiss on the couch, and then…_ Belle’s thoughts were interrupted, “Ready?” Nick asked as he zipped up his coat. She nodded and they stepped out into the arctic wind. Luckily, their destination wasn’t very far, it was just behind his house actually. When they arrived, they hurried in and shut the door to keep out the howling storm.

“Okay, so what did you need to get?” she said walking away. She got no answer, just a forceful ‘ _ahem_ ’. She turned around to see Nick tapping his foot with his arms crossed, as if he was impatiently waiting for something. “What?” Belle was lost. Nick replied with an upward glance and a raised eyebrow. Belle followed his gaze and realized what he was on about.

“Oh! Mistletoe, right!” she practically skipped back over to him. “Is this why you brought me out here?”

“Maybe.” He said flirtatiously. “Now, are you gonna kiss me?”

Belle faked a sigh, “Well I suppose rules are rules.” She couldn’t help the smile spreading across her face as she looked deep into Nick’s dancing blue eyes.

The kiss started off soft and slow. Belle put her arms on his shoulders and her hands around the back of his neck. Nick reached up to cup her cheek and deepen the kiss. Belle felt herself breaking a sweat under all the layers she had put on to go outside, so she hesitantly pulled away. “Sorry, it’s warm in here.” She remarked taking off her coat and hat. Nick agreed and did the same, he even took off his red sweater so that all he was wearing was a white shirt under his suspenders. As soon as their coats were off their lips reconnected, this time with more intense passion and desperation. Belle craved his touch and Nick craved hers. He grabbed her hip and pulled her in tighter. She felt the wall behind her as he pushed into her more and more with every shaky breath. Nick’s hands remained firmly on her hips as hers combed through his hair. His passion moved him to lift her up and hold her against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around him to help him bear her weight. As she did this, she felt something hard against her inner thigh. “Hello there,” she said seductively. Nick was confused for a split second before he realized what she meant. His face went fire engine red and his eyes opened wide. “Oh figgy pudding, I’m sorry.” He put her down. Belle giggled at his embarrassment. “Don’t be sorry, Nick. I’m flattered. Besides, I know you can’t help it.”

“I just- that kiss, I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry!” she repeated with an amused smile.

“I’m just worried I’m moving too fast is all. I didn’t even ask if you were okay with all this.”

“Oh I am more than okay with this, Nick.” She reassured him. That made him smile and relax a little. “But if you wanna slow down, I’d be okay with that too.”

Nick nodded shyly, “Do you want to go cuddle in the sleigh again?”

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot” she kissed his cheek and started towards the sleigh.

They managed about two minutes of actual cuddling before their tongues were intertwined once more. Nick slowly worked his way on top of her as she egged him on with soft moans. Eventually, he pressed into her and she felt his erection between her legs once again.

“ _Fuck”_ she moaned _._ Nick pulled away and looked at her confused.

“What does that mean?” he asked innocently.

“It’s something that the naughty kids say a lot, I guess I’m not entirely sure what it means. Although from what I’ve heard, I think it can be applied in a number of situations.”

“So it’s a bad word?”

“Yeah, but it’s the best one of all. It can be used to express pain, anger, confusion, or in this case, pleasure.” She almost whispered the last word as she ran her hand up his thigh and grabbed him through his pants. He moaned and tried out the new word, “ _fuck”_ he said breathlessly. He continued to kiss her, but she noticed that his pelvic movements were a bit uncoordinated and messy. Belle had a sudden realization. 

“Have you ever done this before?” she seemed concerned. Nick pulled away.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked bashfully, confirming her suspicion. 

She giggled, “Only a little.” She sat up from underneath him. “But don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it.” _I can’t wait to tell people years from now that I took Santa’s virginity_ she laughed again.

“Take a seat, Kringle, and I’ll teach you how to be a very, very naughty boy.” Nick swallowed hard and clenched his jaw in anticipation. She sat on his lap, facing him. She kissed his neck and grinded against him while she pulled his suspenders off his shoulders.

“Bells, I think I need to take my pants off, or this is gonna get really messy.” Belle concluded that this meant he was already close to orgasm, and he wasn’t going to last long once they really got going. _I can work with that_ she thought.

“So close already, baby?” she cooed seductively as she reached down to rub him.

“I-I think so” he moaned.

“Then I’ll give you what you want.” She got off of him and knelt between his legs on the floor of the sleigh.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He knew deep down exactly what she was going to do, but he just couldn’t believe it was happening to him.

“You just sit back, relax, and cum for me.” she said unbuttoning his soft red pants to reveal his Christmas tree print underwear. She pulled out his throbbing dick and marveled at the size. “Mmm Santa Baby, you look delicious” she stroked his tip with her thumb. Nick growled in response to the stimulation. She grabbed his base and teased him with her tongue, licking away the clear drop of pre-cum that had gathered. He grabbed the edge of the sleigh to steady himself. At first, Belle just took his tip, then she worked up to about three-quarters of the way down his dick. “Holy Mary Mother of Jesus” He swore. Nick felt a little bad invoking their names during such an unholy act, but he just couldn’t help it. Her lips were tight around his shaft and the back of her throat was rubbing his tip just right. It didn’t take long for him to moan, “Oh Belle, I think I, I’m gonna—” he couldn’t finish his sentence, but Belle was grateful for the warning. She took him all the way down once and that sent him reeling. Hot cum exploded into her mouth as he finished inside her. She tried to swallow all of it, but he came so much so quickly that she just couldn’t. She spit the rest out of the sleigh onto the ground as Nick tried to catch his breath.

“Jesus, that was amazing. Are you okay?” he felt obligated to ask.

“Oh I’m more than okay, we’re just getting started, baby.” She hopped back onto his lap and he kissed her softly. Belle guided his hands under her dress. As he squeezed her ass she moaned. She pulled the dress off over her head to reveal her red lacey bra. Nick couldn’t keep his hands to himself and he groped her over the fabric at first. Then he slipped his hand under the bra and moaned when he felt her hard nipple. He played with it for a second before Belle teased, “You want to take it off me, baby?” He could only nod as his words escaped him. “You’ll have to take off something for me first” she tugged at the bottom of his white undershirt. He happily took it off, exposing his well-built top half. She pulled him in, kissed him along his prominent jawline, and nipped at his ear. She could feel his strong and quick pulse through his hot skin as she put a firm hand on his neck. Nick put his arms around her and felt around for her bra. After a moment of fiddling, he managed to undo the clasp. She smiled and pulled away, letting the straps fall off her shoulders and her cleavage spill out right in front of Nick’s eager eyes. He glanced up at her, as if to ask permission for what he was about to do next. Belle gave him a dangerous smile and he took that as his cue to proceed. He rather forcefully pulled her bra all the way off and buried his face in her breasts, biting and sucking on her soft skin. His hands found her hips and he began to tease her inner thigh with his thumb. “ _Mmm, Nick_ ” she moaned as his fingers inched closer. His instincts drove him to shift positions, and the next thing she knew, Nick was lying on top of her and her legs were wrapped around his hips. He kissed her neck and grabbed her inner thigh. His hand slid upwards and he gently rested his thumb on her clit. He touched her through her skin-tight leggings as she whined and squirmed. Suddenly, he sat up.

“May I” he pulled on the waistband of her pants.

“Yes please.” She groaned.

He took hers off and then removed his own. Instead of returning to his position on top of her, he pulled her up and got on his knees between her legs just as she had done to him.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Belle smiled at him.

“I mean I have a basic idea.” He said flirtatiously. He put his mouth on her, a little too high up. She laughed and pushed his head back gently to get his attention.

“It’s here” she indicated exactly where she wanted his tongue to be. Nick smiled. “Okay, got it” He resumed. His tongue circled her clit and she grabbed a handful of his hair. “Oh fuck yes, Nick.” She whined. He continued, but after only a few minutes of hearing her moans, he felt himself get hard again. “What’s wrong, baby?” Belle asked when he suddenly stopped. He stood up to reveal his proud erection, and she bit her lip at the thought of him inside her. _Oh fuck me_ , she almost said it out loud. He sat down next to her and she immediately straddled his lap again. She touched him and kissed him for a few moments before she whispered in his ear.

“Ready?”

He nodded.

“You’re sure?” she double-checked.

“Yes, I want you.” He growled. She guided his dick with her hand as she lowered herself down onto him. “Holy holly.” He groaned as his eyes rolled and his head fell back.

“God you feel so good, Santa baby.” She began to move her hips, bringing him in and out of her as they both moaned. They kissed occasionally, but Belle was too focused on riding him to kiss him for long. As she approached her climax, Nick felt her tense and struggle to keep her rhythm. Determined to make her come, he grabbed her hips, sat up a bit, and began supplementing her movements with his thrusts. Soon enough, he felt her walls close tight around him as she just about screamed his name.

“Holy fuck, Nick.” She whispered and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Holy fuck.” He echoed as she lightly kissed his neck.

She picked her head up to look at him “Anything you wanna try?”

“I don’t know, I- I guess like, me on top?” he shrugged. Belle smiled softly at his innocent request. “Okay, baby.” She got off of him, but her legs were still shaking so she held onto his shoulder to steady herself. She laid down and Nick climbed on top. His dick slid back into her with ease and she gasped. He began to thrust inside her, holding himself up by the side-rail of the sleigh. “Don’t hold back.” She moaned as his pace quickened. It didn’t take long for her to climax again, but Nick just kept going. He managed to get himself in the perfect position where he had good leverage, and he was thrusting so hard he was worried he would hurt her, but her moans and exclamations encouraged him to continue through two more orgasms that came in quick succession. Finally, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Belle sensed he was close, so she moaned, “Cum inside me, Santa baby.” Her words sent him over the edge. His whole body tensed, and Belle watched his arm muscles flex. _God he’s hot_ she caught herself thinking as he finished inside her. He kept his eyes closed for a moment as he came down from his second orgasm. Belle put her had on his cheek and he nuzzled into it, still out of breath. “You did so good, sweetheart.” She cooed as she smoothed his hair. He smiled contently and shakily pulled himself off of her, letting his cum leak out of her.

“We are sooo getting put on the Naughty List.” He laughed as he saw what a mess they had made.

“That’s alright with me. If you keep on fucking me like that, Kringle, I’ll never need another Christmas present ever again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STD's and UTI's don't exist at the North Pole, kids, but they sure do where you live. Always use protection and PEE AFTER SEX!


End file.
